XANA
by Eddo
Summary: XANA has woken up again and has a activated his mcXANA.exe program. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are going to have a hard time with this one. So expect some brutal goodness.
1. Activation of the Program

Code Lyoko: XANA

Chapter 1 Normal Day... Again

-Disclaimer- I don't Code Lyoko, some French guy does. Yes Code Lyoko is a French show. I also don't own any of the characters in this story unless i state otherwise. Please R & R. No flames. Comments and suggestion welcomed warmly. I might not be able to update as much as I would like, but it's cause of school so you guys all understand.

It was a regular Monday at the school. Jeremy, again, stayed up all night trying to cure Aelita from the virus that XANA infected her with. Odd and Ulrich had a good rest, excluding Kiwi licking Ulrich's face every few hours. Yumi had a peaceful rest but Aelita didn't. She had another nightmare. The same one as she had the past few weeks.

Ulrich, who had already woke up and was dressed, walked over to Jeremy's dorm. He knocked on the door.

" Come in," Jeremy said yawning loudly.

" So, anything accomplished in 10 hours?" Ulrich asked.

" Not really, but I was able to improve some other minor things," Jeremy answered.

" Did you get ANY rest at all?"

" Not a wink..." Jeremy sighed. " One more sleepless day of school.

Later at lunch...

" So you found a way to get rid of XANA's virus?" Aelita asked hopefully.

" Sorry, Aelita," Jeremy replied. He then moved his tray over and used his arms as pillows and fell asleep.

" Should we wake him?" Yumi asked.

" Naw, Einstein deserves some shut-eye," Odd said.

Aelita smiled at Jeremy then looked at her tray and frowned.

" What's this?" she asked poking it.

" It's a hamburger. You eat it like this," Odd told her and showed her.

"Hm...," she took a bite and then smiled. " It's good! Yum!" Aelita scarfed down the rest of the hamburger.

Sissy stood up and walked towards them.

" Great, Sissy," Yumi said pointing in her direction.

" Ulrich dear!" Sissy said in her girly voice.

" Go away Sissy. I've got enough to worry about," Ulrich told her in a tone that scared her away.

Sissy then walked away while Herb and Nicolas gave them a dirty look.

" And these problems are?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

" XANA, homework, tests and just plain life. Every time we now go to Lyoko we seem to get into more trouble. And Since we can't we cant' go back in time anymore we get hours of detention at a time."

" I still have about three hours left to pay off," Odd laughted.

Back in the Sector 5 XANA was up to no good again. He activated a program. mcXANA exe

TO BE CONTINNUED...


	2. One Hit Kill

Code Lyoko

XANA Chapter 2 One Hit Kill

I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will

XANA had activated the mcXANA.exe program. In the middle of Sector 5 something started to materialize...

After school...

" I'm going to the factory to work some more on the anti-virus for you, Aelita," Jeremy announced.

" I'll come with. Maybe I can help in some way," Aelita responded.

" Good idea. You saw the data in Sector 5 and were able to memorize some of it right?" Jeremy questioned.

" Yes," Aelita said.

Jeremy and Aelita then walked into the forest towards the factory.

At Ulrich and Odd's dorm...

"Jeremy's working himself too hard," Yumi sighed.

" He needs a break," Ulrich stated plainly.

" We all do," Odd said as Sissy walked by the door. " Expecially from Sissy." Odd and the others laughted.

At the factory Jeremy and Aelita were working hard. Jeremy typed something on the computer and yelled in frustration.

" Why is this so hard to do?" Jeremy yelled.

"What's wrong?"

" We don't have enough info to get the anti-virus"

" Should we go to Lyoko?" she asked.

" I'm one step ahead of you!"

Within 5 minutes Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were there.

" Are you ready? Scanner Aelita! Scanner Odd! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Virtualization!"

The four of them were then materilazed into Lyoko. They looked around. They were in the Forest Sector. Odd turned around.

" Woah! What is that?"

The monster then hit Odd into a tree. Then he devirtualized.

" Odd!" Aelita and Yumi screamed.

" Odd's fine! What about Aelita?" Ulrich asked as he saw the monster move.

A/N I haven't described the monster yet but I will in the next chapter. Sorry this one's so short.


	3. Retreat!

Code Lyoko XANA

Chapter 3: Retreat!

By: Eddo

I don't own Code Lyoko but if I did there would be a videogame about it by now. For PS2 of course

The figure moved into the light. It was the most human-like monster XANA had ever made. It was in a large suit of

armor. It was about 8 feet and was a silvery metallic color. The monster was all silver except for in the center of each body

part, the head, torso, each arm and each leg, was XANA's trademark symbol in a cold heartless black. In the right and

hand of the armor was a sword, about half the size of itself, and in the left hand was a shield about the same size as the

sword. On the shield was also a noticeable mark of XANA's handy work.

"Looks like XANA had this thing under wraps for us for a while!" Ulrich said.

"Actually not. I just checked the monster's programming and this one is fresh off the press," Jeremy informed the group.

"Either way look at all those symbols XANA left on it!" Yumi said still looking at the monster.

Odd then appeared by Jeremy's shoulder and smiled at him.

"XANA's either full of himself or he spent a lot of cash for all those ads on those Knights!" Odd laughed.

Jeremy looked at him.

"Knights?" he asked.

"Don't they look like knights?" Odd asked.

Jeremy shook his head.

"Why isn't it moving?" Aelita asked hiding behind Ulrich.

"Who knows?" Yumi said.

"Well I'm not going to give up a free shot!" Ulrich yelled as he charged toward the Knight.

Ulrich brought his sword forward and stabbed... but it was at thin air because the Knight moved. Ulrich looked around

himself and nodded. He closed his eyes and stood there, as if he was asleep. Then he turned around and slashed to his right

side and a large metal to metal crash was heard. The air then pixilated slowly to reveal the Knight, who then grabbed

Ulrich, slashed him and threw him over his shoulder like a piece of crumbled up newspaper. Ulrich then threw his sword and it

spun wildly in the air and hit the Knight, where the shoulder joint would be on a person, and cut off his arm with the

shield.

The Knight let out a scream of pain that sounded human... but with a loud buzzing noise in every syllable.

Then Ulrich dematerialized.

"I got it! Guys! You need to cut off each limb of the Knight to destroy it!" Jeremy yelled into the microphone.

"Got it!" Yumi yelled as two more Knights walked out of the shadows and into the light.

"Um... maybe not..." Aelita gasped.

"Your Vehicle is on the way!"

Suddenly a large oddly shaped vehicle, Yumi's vehicle, appeared in front of them. Aelita and Yumi jumped on and

flew away, towards the nearest tower. The Knights sunk into the ground. The two of them sped away to the nearest tower and

stopped. Aelita ran into the tower and was dematerialized. Yumi, while waiting to be dematerialized, stepped off the vehicle

and was ambushed by the Knights. Within three seconds she dematerialized by the Knights' doing. Then the three Knights,

following the one without an arm and walked towards the tower and they looked at it for a minute then sunk back into the ground.

A/N sorry it took so long to update... I had major computer problems so... yeah. 


End file.
